Meaning
by LoveHilson
Summary: House, Chase and Taub are betting against each other. How far will House go to win?


**So this idea popped into my mind, and it was begging to be written. I thought it was gonna be shorter than this, but there you go :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had started out as a bet between Chase, Taub and himself. The bet was pretty simple: Whoever could get the best reaction out of anyone of people from the hospital would win. No restrictions at all, the only requirement was that they were all three present at the time.<p>

House was sure he had this in the bag from the beginning, he was known to do outrageous things, so this should be a piece of cake. But he soon realised that there was a huge catch; people were so used to House doing outrageous things that they didn't even bother to react anymore. However, when Chase or Taub did things which weren't naturally associated with them, people had pretty strong reactions.

House was actually at a loss. He had tried pretty much everything, waterbaloons on the nurses so their scrubs got wet, making loud comments about patients, staff, whatever. Pulled vicious pranks, but nothing seemed to be working.

He was sat in the cafeteria, eating with Wilson listening to him talking about something rather inane, when the idea struck. Taub and Chase were sitting just a few tables away, it would be no problem getting their attention.

He dropped a fork loudly, and the second he saw Chase and Taub turn their heads, he launched across the table, his hands outstretched, his mouth going directly for Wilson's. He grabbed Wilson round the head and pulled him forward so as to settle their lips together. It was dry, he could feel his own lips were chapped against Wilson's, and he would probably have done the younger man a favour if he had bother to moisturize them a bit before launching at him. Oh well, this was to get a reaction out of the oncologist that would win him this bet, so maybe it was better like this.

He felt Wilson tense up completely as he pressed his mouth to the younger man's. He smirked slightly into the kiss, oh yeah, this was gonna make him win. Wilson was gonna freak, maybe punch him, maybe.. wait, something was not right. Wilson should have been pulling back by now, he should not be pressing back with his lips. How did Wilson's hands end up in his own hair? Wilson's lips were moving, pressing against House's, opening slightly to press his tongue to House's lips. Some automatic response made House open up his mouth to the invading tongue, and it was only as Wilson was swirling his own tongue round his mouth that he realized that Wilson was kissing him. _Wilson_ was kissing _him. _

He pulled back aprubtly, too stunned for words. Looking at Wilson with wide eyes, he could almost feel them trying to jump out of their sockets. The younger man was grinning slightly, wiping his thumbs at the side of his mouth, giving House a look he had never seen on the younger man before.

House literally couldn't speak, and was drawn out of his reverie when Chase and Taub approached the table, grinning like mad men.

"Alright House, you win, the look on your face is the best reaction we've ever seen," as Chase said this he and Taub simultaneously threw down a 20 dollar bill each, and then went back to their own table.

House had averted his eyes from Chase and Taub the second they had reached the table, and settled his eyes back on Wilson. As Chase had made the announcement that he'd won the bet, a very strange look had overtaken Wilson's features. Wilson stopped looking at House, and started looking at the money on the table. Chase and Taub had barely sat down again before Wilson flew out of his chair, and practically ran for the door of the cafeteria.

House sat staring after him for quite some time, trying to comprehend what had just happened in his life in the past two minutes. He regained a slight sense of consciousness and decided he better find Wilson as quickly as possible.

He rose from the table and limped lightning fast out of the cafeteria, not even bothering to pick up his winnings on his way.

He thought he had a pretty good idea where he might find Wilson, and therefore headed straight for the roof.

Wilson was stood at the low wall, back towards the door, so House couldn't see his face. He limped over so he was stood behind the oncologist, and very softly enquired, "Wilson?"

Wilson sniffled, and ran a hand over his face, still stood with his back to House. "What do you want, House?" his tone was almost venomous.

"What just happened Wilson?" he kept his tone very soft.

"I'm pretty sure I just made a complete fool of myself, thanks for asking." Wilson bit back. He was obviously trying to hold back from sniffling again.

"And why do you think you made a fool of yourself?"

"Why do you think you asshole?" Wilson turned around in rage, now showing off the tearstreaks down his cheeks, the tears still filling his eyes, "Because you only did that on a bet, and I was stupid enough to think it actually _meant _something!" He was practically shouting.

House couldn't help himself; he brought up his hand to Wilson's cheek, drying away the tearstreaks with his thumb tenderly, and asked, "Why do you think it didn't mean anything?"

Wilson seemed to be thorougly confused by House's actions and his words. "Uuh, because you did it on a _bet, _add that to the fact that you didn't really kiss back and I'm pretty sure I won't need to continue saying more."

House laughed quietly as he continued to stroke Wilson's cheek with his thumb. "Wilson," he stepped closer to the young man, dropping his cane as he went so that he could use his other hand to wrap around the younger man's waist, "the only reason I did it on a bet is because that was the best excuse I have ever had. I thought you were gonna punch me, but this way I could actually write it off somehow if you got mad. You took me by so much surprise by kissing me that I didn't have time to figure out what the hell was going on." He brought the hand from Wilson's cheek up into his hair and tangled his fingers there, "But trust me, _this_ I'm not doing on a bet."

And then he kissed Wilson like he'd always wanted to do. He held Wilson tight against him, kissing him tenderly but with lust and passion as well. Wilson moaned into the kiss and participated happily, grabbing onto House with almost a painful grip. But House didn't mind, cos he held onto Wilson with much the same power. He didn't want to let go ever again.

When they finally broke away, Wilson rested his forehead against House's as he breathed, "Finally."

House smiled so hard it almost hurt his cheeks, but he couldn't help himself. He kissed Wilson again, quickly, then kicked himself from being a wuss for even thinking about saying it, I mean, that would just be too quick wouldn't it?

Even as he was having these thoughts, Wilson grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes.

"I love you House, always have and I swear to God I always will."

Screw being a wuss.

"I love you too Wilson."


End file.
